Salon Oscuro
by anne claire24
Summary: ¿Como los Jovenes Magos Lidian con los Problemas del amor?Este Fic mas o menos se Centra en eso, y para no tener problemas con los Personajes Originales, se me ocurrio hacer otros, asi puedo expanderlos mas...Tengo tan solo 6 años y espero Gustarle


**El salón oscuro**

**1 capitulo: caras nuevas**

**Henry Hotagua es un chico de 15 años, con grandes atribuciones artísticas, cosa que sus padres no ven en el ya que están demasiados ocupados en sus negocios como para ver crecer a sus 3 hijos**

En la cena……. 

pasado mañana, tenemos que ir a comprar nuestros materiales, mamá, espero que no te hayas olvidado decía Henry

si, si, si, hijo, lo tengo en cuenta contesto de mala manera ella, casi sin prestarle atension.

Desde que Henry comenzó la escuela, hasta el año pasado que yo recuerde jamás nos has acompañado reclamaba Marcelo, el hermano de al medio

Ambos van al colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

La familia Gorrens se caracteriza en andas siempre viajando por eso, nunca pueden tener amigos, ni estar en colegios estables, excepto el hijo mayor que vive con los abuelos y ha logrado estabilizarse en un solo colegio, y hoy su familia se mudara en su misma ciudad y sus hermanas asistirán al mismo colegio de magia y hechicería

¡¡estoy cansada!! ¡¡Quiero vivir en un solo lugar!! ¡¡No puedo tener amigos!! gritaba Kaila una chica, hermosa de cabellos dorados, pero arrogante y caprichosa por dentro, es la melliza mayor de 15 años (nació 5 segundos antes)

¡¡no seas irrespetuosa Kaila, pensamos en ti cuando elegimos este colegio, esta tu hermano, y tu novio le decía su mamá Jibary

¡¡no me basta!! ¿Cuánto duraremos? ¿Un mes? ¿Una semana?

bajen la voz trataba de calmarlas, Petter Gorrens su padre

¿porque no puedes ser como tu hermana? Pregunto Jibary afligida

¿como? ¿Callada? ¿Tímida? ¿Tonta?

¡¡oye!! le grito Merlyn su melliza menor, es muy linda al igual que su hermana, pero son muy distintas en cuanto a la personalidad, Merlyn es tierna y simpática.

me iré a mi habitación dijo Kaila

¡¡bien pensado jovencita!! Y no salgas de ahí, hasta que yo lo diga le grito Jibary 

hablare con ella, a mi siempre me escucha dijo Jimmy el mayor, de 16 años, responsable, guapo, amable, lo hacen el hermano perfecto.

Para comprar sus materiales deben ir al callejón Diagon ya que cambiaron de colegio, y ese día había llegado.

En la familia Hotagua, estaban por ir...

¿Marcelo? ¿Y mi mamá? preguntaba Henry

adivina

¡¡de nuevo!!

ya sabes, por lo menos esta vez nos dejaron dinero

bueno, vamos.

Los Gorrens habían llegado temprano

¡¡no puedo creer!!...¡¡tanta gente!!-

Reclama Kaila

¡¡deja de exigir!! ¡¡Y molestarte tanto!! La reto su papá. 

Al llegar, el pueblo muy llamativo en su gente, objetos de compra, y lleno de estudiantes de hogwarts.

lo primero que necesitan es……….¡¡túnicas nuevas!! decía la mamá

Pero Kaila estaba demasiado preocupada en mirar a los chicos guapos, así que se alejo de su Familia

Al entrar a una tienda de libros; se encontró con una chica, que de inmediato, interactuaron. 

hola, soy Maira ¿y tu? ¿Eres nueva?

si, soy nueva

¿a que curso? No creo que a primero 

quinto

yo voy en quinto, espero que quedes en la misma casa que yo

¿y tu en cual estas? 

Slytherin

¿cual es la diferencia? 

compremos los materiales juntas y te cuento la historia 

esta bien.

Henry estaba solo, ya que Marcelo fue con sus amigos, pero muy pronto se encontró con su mejor amigo Martín y todas las chicas los miraban

mi novia se viene a hogwarts le contaba Martín

¿de verdad?

por fin la conocerás Martín es muy guapo, así que con Henry siempre están rodeados de mujeres.

Maira llevaba a Kaila por todos lados, hasta que se encontraron a alguien

Kaila, ¡¡ven,¡¡Te presento a unos amigos!!

¡hola Maira!

¡hola Henry! ¡Hola Martín! 

les presento a………….

Kaila Gorrens dijo Martín sonriente sin quitar la vista de la Rubia

¿se conocen? pregunto Maira confuza

Kaila es mi novia contesto Martin Orgulloso

¡¡ella es!! ¡Un gusto! Martín siempre me habla de ti decía Henry emocionado y feliz por su amigo

pero veo que no ha estado tan mal acompañado dijo Kaila

Mirando a las chicas que traían de cola

no te preocupes, el se ha sacrificado mucho por ti, pero por lo menos

Ahora se que vale la pena decía Henry dando le un beso en la mejilla

Merlyn y su madre los divisaron

ella es mi hermana melliza Merlyn la presento Kaila

¡¡Kaila!! ¡¡Viste!! ¡¡Te hiciste de amiguitos!!grito la mamá

¡¡mamá!! 

Kaila no quería venir porque, no le gustan los niños de Status...

¡¡mamá!! ¡¡Me estas avergonzando!!

lo siento 

Kaila se marcho y los chicos tras ella

no te preocupes mi mamá es igual comento Maira

por lo menos sus mamás, las tienen en cuenta, lo que es la mía, no, sabe ni que existo decía Henry

Al llegar a su casa, Kaila se sentía un poco aliviada de haber conocido unos chicos no tan bajos de clase.

Maira Pochnis vive con su mamá, papá y hermano menor quien también va a howarts.

Ella es muy especial, tranquila y no le gustan mucho los problemas.  
esta Muy contenta de conocer una nueva amiga.

El día del colegio había llegado, ellos tendrían que ir a la estación de trenes y ubicar el anden 9 ¾

¡kaila! ¡Espérame! gritaba merlyn corriendo detrás de ella con su carrito

¿que quieres? ¡No vez que estoy buscando a jimmy, el es el que sabe donde ir! No es mi culpa que sea tan lenta

¿a caso no vez que me pesa el carrito? kaila sin tomarle atención de lo que había dicho, ya que vio algo mas importante

¡mira es maira! ella se acerco alegre

hola kaila ¿Cómo estas? pregunto

bien…oye estamos un poco perdidas ya que tu sabes….

¿ven el pilar donde dice y el otro donde dice 10?, bueno en medio

no entiendo dijo merlyn muy confundida

observen a chris, ese chico rubio

El muchacho se veía como, que buscara algo, pero en el momento menos oportuno desapareció tras el pilar

deben ser muy cautelosas, para que no las vean los muggles, hazlo merlyn

Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a correr, derrepente en su rostro sintió un cambio de ambiente, abrió sus ojos Marrones y con gran asombro se encontraba en otro lugar, frente a un reluciente tren, esa gran sensación se acabo cuando alguien la choco por detrás

¡quítate de la pasada merlyn! era su hermana que luego quedo observando el tren y dijo no mal esta, pero prefiero los Carruajes

Un poco nerviosas subieron al expreso, jimmy apenas las diviso se acerco 

¿donde estaban?, se supone que deberían, haberme seguido

lo abríamos hecho, si tu no hubieras corrido como un rayo le contesto kaila

Jimmy sonrió y se marcho. Las tres chicas se quedaron se metieron en un comportamiento en el de enfrente se sentó una chica sola, se veía triste

¿quien es ella? 

dianka westein, la ex mas popular contesto maira con sarcasmo

¿la ex?

tuvo un problema, creo que sus padres se suicidaron y cambio totalmente, su grupo le dio la espalda, Hablando de ellos...

eso no se llama amigos si le dieron la espalda

Dos jóvenes y una chica se sentaron a molestar a Dianka

el rubio es Alexander newman, tengan cuidado, es un presumido, humillador, solo se junta y les dirige la palabra a los con dinero y sangre pura, su padre pertenece a al ministerio de la magia

Kaila se molesto un poco al ver como molestaban a dianka, pero se extraño porque ella no se defendía.

Henry, martín y chris (el chico que vieron al principio) fueron a ayudarla 

-Newman ¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?le pregunto Henry

déjame pensar…mmmmm...no le contesto newman

Sus amigos rompieron en risas, dianka aprovecho de marcharse.

¿donde esta el cerebro de ruedas?pregunto diego hesseilf el otro amigo de newman Refiriendose a uno de los chicos del grupo de Henry, que aun no llegaba.

haciendo cosas mas importantes, que ustedes contesto martín

dime, martín ¿Dónde esta tu novia imaginaria?, la que superaría a todas mis chicas le dijo newman

aquí apareció kaila 

Alexander quedo impresionado, pero no se quedaría callado

guau, caras nuevas, martín es poca cosa para ti

¡cállate newman!grito martín levantando el puño

Todo el vagón ya estaba pendiente de la pelea

y dime…¿tu estarías a mi altura?le pregunto coqueta

yo estaría sobre tu altura

que pena porque no me gustan los sobrepasados, engreídos

Kaila volvió a su compartimiento 

no me conoces

no necesito conocértele contesto kaila sin mirarlo

Lo dejo completamente callado.


End file.
